Noble Hearts of the Black Brothers
by Taam.HP
Summary: Solara Hunt, engaged to one brother, in love with the other. She has every girls dream, both Black brother's eating out of the palm of her hand. In the end she will have to make a choice, the love of her family and Regulus or the love of Sirius and her freedom. Sirius/OC/Regulus


Solara Hunt was what every pureblood girl was supposed to be, intelligent, charismatic, beautiful and most of all obedient. She was well known throughout the prestigious and wealthy families of the pureblood society, the darling daughter of Robert and Eleanor Hunt.

"Solara please come here a moment," Sixteen year old Solara Hunt sighed as she heard her mother call out to her from the drawing room. Getting up from her bed Solara made her way through the Victorian styled hall of her family's London manor. The Hunt family was a well-known pureblood family in England, known for being one of the wealthiest along with families like the Blacks, Malfoy's or the Notts.

Solara let out a shaky breath as she stepped into the drawing room were her mother was sitting with a fresh pot of tea on the table with a strange blonde woman Solara had never seen before.

Eleanor pulled her head toward her daughter. "Solara," she cooed in her sweetest voice standing to greet her.

"Mother," Solara stepped and kissed her mother's checks like the French do. Solara, once done, quickly stepped back from her mother keeping her head down in respect.

"Well, well Solara haven't you grown up. Let me look at you," The strange woman spoke in a sweet voice that didn't sound forced like her Mothers. Eleanor motioned for Solara to do a circle with her long, index finger. Solara turned as her mother and the older woman examined her and only stopped when she stood face toward her mother again.

"Yes, very beautiful. I am pleased to see she hasn't forgotten her manners either." Her Mother smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Solara this is Lady Walburga Black, a dear old friend of mine from back when I went to Hogwarts." Eleanor smiled at Walburga then back at Solara. Both Solara's Mother and Father attended Hogwarts but they had decided it best to send Solara to Beaubaxtons School for a more feminine education in not only her studies but her mannerisms. "Solara do you remember Walburga's son Regulus?" Solara nodded, she remembered both the Black boys very well, they had played a lot together, when they were younger, their mother's had hope to court Solara with the Black's eldest son Sirius. Solara had always had a crush on Sirius when they were growing up, though she hadn't seen either of the boys since she had started school. "Regulus will be home for the evening and Walburga has kindly invited us to join them for dinner," Solara could feel Mother's gaze on her waiting for her to reply.

"How kind," Solara smiled kindly. "I do look forward to it,"

"Well I must be off," Walburga said putting down her teacup, giving both Eleanor and Solara a kiss on the cheek before apparating away.

"Be ready at 5 sharp, wear the emerald dress." Her Mother said before leaving the room.

Regulus Black sat nervously in his family drawing room awaiting his parents company for the evening. The company they were awaiting tonight were not their usual company. Tonight they were to be joined by the Hunts. His father Orion and Robert hunt both the head of their families, had signed a marriage contract when first born son and daughter were born they were to be married when they turned of age. Since Sirius had been disowned his Father has arranged for Regulus to take his place. Regulus wondered if Solara was made aware of the arrangement. Tonight would be the first time Regulus would see his future wife since they were children. Regulus prayed that Solara would not be a hag; she had always been a cute as a children. Regulus nervously fidgeted with the cuffs of his black dress robes as the clock stuck seven o'clock he knew they would arrive any minute now. As if on cue Robert Hunt flood into their fireplace, his big build stepped out of the fireplace as if he had no trouble keeping his balance when he landed at all.

"Ah Robert right on time," Orion exclaimed shaking the hand of his long-time friend. Next was Eleanor Hunt, Roberts wife, she wiped the dust from her light blue dress and out of her straight dark brown hair and hugged Walburga tightly the next to flu in was Roran Hunt the Hunt's eldest, he was Roberts Hunt's pride and joy. He was 17 and heading to be a death eater, green flames erupted for the last time that night and Solara Hunt stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. Regulus felt time slow as she stood before him, his breath knocked out of him. Solara was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she stood at around 5.5, and her long dark brown hair which was slightly curled. Her green silk dress hung closely to her body as his eyes trailed over her body then back up where he met her brown eyes.  
'Hello Regulus,' Solara smiled, Regulus felt his insides melt, she was perfect, and she was his.  
Regulus took Solara's hand in his own and kissed it lightly  
'Evening Solara,' Regulus smiled lightly.

The Blacks ushered the Hunt's into the dining room, and they were seated for dinner, the house elf brought the food in and everyone started to eat, Solara looked around waiting for Sirius, wondering why no one else was.

"Where is Sirius?" Solara finally said as she realised she wouldn't get her answer any other way.

"Manners Solara!" Eleanor hissed at her daughter.

"She's alright Eleanor, just curious," Orion chuckled, Walburga glared down at her dinner.

'Sirius is no longer part of this family," she seethed, "His been disowned for his own filthy muggle loving ways."

Solara frowned, Sirius had been disowned, that was something Solara couldn't say she hadn't seen coming. Sirius had always been free -spirited and rebellious.

The families chatted happily throughout dinner, just as dessert was finished Orion suggested Regulus take Solara out for a walk while the others talked politics and dark magic.

"A young lady's ears shouldn't be tarnished with such chatter," he had said.

Solara couldn't believe who well Regulus had grown up as she snuck glances of his face while they walked. He had always had a chubby face when they were children, but he had seemed to lost all his baby fat over the years and now had a well sculpted jaw line, his hair was neatly kept, and his grey eyes Solara felt she could get lost in. He had turned into quite the handsome man.

It was cool outside but not the chilling kind. The pair walked closely together around the yard of Black House. Regulus was more nervous than ever, at Hogwarts he had no trouble talking with the other girls and doing physical stuff with them but none of them were as beautiful as Solara.

"Don't remember me much do you?" Her melodic voice asked him.

"I remember just fine," Regulus' voiced somewhat shaky

"Really now? Do you remember the summer when we were 10?" she smirked at him lightly; Regulus felt his knees turn to jelly.

"When we kissed?" Regulus laughed at the memory.

"No Reg," Solara smiled. "When you stole my first kiss from me," now it was Regulus' turn to smirk.

"You wouldn't have let me if I asked,"

"I might have," Solara laughed

"Sirius beat me up so bad when he found out," Regulus smiled.

"Regulus," Walburga called in the distance.

"Yeah coming," he finally broke his stare and walked back to the house.

The two families sat back in the dining room, Robert cleared his throat before addressing Solara.

"Since you were born Solara, you have been promised to the eldest Black Son, but since Sirius has been disowned, Orion and I have decided that Regulus shall take Sirius' place and become your husband," Robert spoke sternly, everyone turned who seemed to watch Solara's reaction.

Solara swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, she hated the idea of being forced into a marriage, but she has always expected it. She was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be getting married to Sirius.

"How lovely." Solara smiled forcibly.

"Now Regulus," his father started. "We have decided that the engagement shall take place tonight," he saw his father fetch into his pocket for a ring handing it to Regulus. It was a sliver band with diamonds and a green emerald in middle. "Well," his father said gesturing to Regulus.  
Regulus looked into Solara's eyes, she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Well Miss Solara Mae Hunt would you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Regulus nervously said.

"Yes," was all she said and as he slipped on the ring, she leaky up and kissed his cheek.

It was a simple gesture but Regulus felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Well we shall be off," Robert stated and just like they had come they flooed home one by one, Regulus starred into Solara's eyes until she disappeared into green flames.

"Well that went marvellous," Orion smiled.

"She is beautiful," Walburga commented.

"Yeah she is," Regulus murmured heading up to his Room. That night Regulus dreamt of Solara, unaware that in a house not too far away, Solara Hunt dreamt of her future husband's eyes.


End file.
